


Serenade

by SteelLily



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, and then a little more fluff cause why not, it's fluff, that's all it is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelLily/pseuds/SteelLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovely anonymous person on tumblr sent me this prompt. They requested:<br/>Nicole plays guitar and sings a little but she's really shy about it and Waverly finds out and makes her sing for her.</p><p>My goodness you guys, your prompts are adorable. Feel free to head over to my tumblr and send them along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Waverly stood in the middle of a pile of sweaters in only a cream lace bra, incredibly tight dark jeans and thick pink wool socks. She ran her hands down the sides of her face and sighed loudly.

“You okay up there, sis?” Wynonna shouted up the stairs.

Waverly kicked a small stack of sweaters away and hissed, “Yes.”

“Doesn’t sound like it,” Wynonna replied.

The sound of boots tromping up the stairs to her room made Waverly groan and plant her hands on her hips in preparation of the door opening. Wynonna slid into Waverly’s room, holding a hot dog in one hand and chewing with her mouth half open. “You’re stomping like a buffalo up here. You’d think you were dressing for a fancy party. Or a...someone, please not Champ.”

Waverly rolled her eyes and walked back to her closet. “Not Champ.”

Wynonna mimed wiping sweat from her brow and took another bite of the hot dog. She watched Waverly tiptoe and swipe through her sweaters. “Can I make a suggestion?”

Waverly threw her hands up in defeat and slouched, still facing the closet, “Please.”

Wynonna kicked around the sweaters on the floor looking for a specific one. She then moved to the closet and hip checked Waverly out of the way. She handed Waverly the hot dog and pulled a dark navy sweater out of the closet. Wynonna took her hot dog back, put the sweater on top of Waverly’s head and picked up a pair of lighter, looser jeans off the floor. Waverly removed the sweater off her head in time for the jeans to hit her in the face. She squeaked. “You’re welcome. And tell Officer Haughtness I said hi,” Wynonna winked and took a bite of her lunch. Waverly coughed and spluttered. Wynonna laughed as she exited the room.

Waverly changed quickly into the outfit Wynonna picked out. She looked at herself in the full length mirror in the corner of her room. She adjusted the sweater off one shoulder and smiled at the softness of the fabric. She looked touchable. It was perfect. She squinted into the mirror and wondered about Wynonna’s choice. Her hair, she unwound from the harsh bun and braided it loosely over her shoulder. Operation: Surprise Nicole on her Day Off was officially underway. 

The Jeep pulled onto Nicole’s street at a quarter to four. The sun was sinking lower in the sky, casting gentle purple and red hues across the clouds. Waverly parked the car in Nicole’s driveway and grabbed the picnic basket from the passenger seat. In front of the door, Waverly took a deep breath and knocked then held the basket up high and smiled. After several moments of no response, she leaned forward and knocked again. She heard faint music in the house and fumbled for her phone in her coat pocket. She sent a quick text to Nicole. Waverly sat down on the brick railing of Nicole’s front porch. She swung her feet back and forth as she waited. A handful of people said hello as they passed on the street, to each Waverly politely waved. 

Blowing air through her closed lips, she slipped off the railing and looked around for Nicole’s spare key. She opened the door and said a silent prayer that Nicole would not shoot her accidentally for coming in unannounced. Waverly took her gloves and coat off. She walked the basket to the kitchen and sat it down on the small yellow dining table. The sounds of an acoustic guitar filtered through the house. Waverly called out for Nicole again. She walked up the stairs, not quietly, in hopes of alerting Nicole to her presence. When she reached the top, the plucking of the guitar strings and a soft alto drifted out from Nicole’s bedroom. 

A smile tugged at Waverly’s cheeks. She tiptoed toward the bedroom and pushed lightly on the partially closed door. She leaned her head in the room to find Nicole sitting on the floor with her back to the door and headphones on. Waverly did not recognize the song Nicole was humming along to as she plucked deftly on the strings. She took a moment to admire the view in front of her. Nicole wore oversized light grey sweatpants and a dark green tank top. She sat with her legs crossed with the guitar sitting in the well her legs created. She leaned forward and readjusted her headphones.

Nicole unclipped the capo from the top of her guitar and placed it on the sixth fret. Waverly watched the calm, calculated movements. Nicole started picking out notes to a song Waverly did recognize. “You say I only hear what I want to,” Nicole started softly almost whispering, “You say I talk so all the time so.”

Waverly could not stop the smile that spread across her face. Nicole faltered on a chord change at the bridge and cursed quietly. Behind her, Waverly started clapping. Nicole jumped and screamed. Waverly threw her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. “I’m so sorry, Nicole,” she choked out, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Jesus, Wave, I nearly had a heart attack. How long were you there?” Nicole scolded.

“A little while, I didn’t know you played,” Waverly nodded at the discarded guitar.

Nicole peeled the headphones off her head and pressed stop on the stereo in front of her. Nicole smiled down at the ground, “Oh I don’t really. I just mess around,” she shrugged.

Waverly pushed away from the doorframe and came into the room, “I’d say that was a little more than just messing around. You have a sweet voice. Do you think maybe I could persuade another song out of you?” 

Waverly sat down next to Nicole and picked up the guitar. She rested her chin on the body of the instrument and smiled up at Nicole. Nicole rolled her eyes but grinned back, “You could probably convince me to do just about anything when you look at me like that.”

The smile on Waverly’s face grew to blinding. Nicole took the guitar away from Waverly and stood up, “You already got your free concert though. I’m not particularly interested in being embarrassed further today. So, not that I’m unhappy to see you, but what are you doing here?”

Waverly pouted. Nicole blinked slowly, “Are you actually, honest to god pouting right now?”

Waverly grinned, “Is it working?”

“No.”

The pout on Waverly’s face grew deeper. She pulled her knees up to her chest and crossed her elbows over them. Nicole slowly shook her head. Waverly sighed and put her fists against her cheeks and crinkled her eyebrows together. Nicole closed her eyes and sucked her lips into her mouth to keep from outright laughing. If Waverly Earp could be accused of anything, it would definitely be in being determined to get her way once she set her mind to something. “Pretty please?” Waverly batted her eyelashes.

Nicole turned away from Waverly and put the guitar back in the case lying on her bed. With her back turned, she said, “Does that whole routine usually work for you?”

“Oh you would be surprised, Officer,” Waverly said.

Nicole clicked the case shut and muttered, “I really would not be.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole turned back around to look down at Waverly who was now bent forward looking at Nicole’s CD collection. She admired the view briefly before feeling her cheeks burning. She course corrected and stared at the ground. “Can I get you something to drink?”

Waverly spun around on her knees and grinned, “I brought something actually. It’s downstairs. You wait here, I’ll get it ready.”

Nicole reached down to help Waverly up off the ground. Waverly tiptoed and kissed Nicole on the cheek. Her heart thudded in her chest so loudly that Nicole feared Waverly would be able to hear the sound. “So, I’m gonna change and that should give you time to do whatever it is you’re gonna do.”

Nicole stepped back from the dizzying nearness of Waverly and watched her leave. After Waverly’s footsteps grew faint, Nicole exhaled, “Smooth Haught. Real smooth.”

Nicole looked around her, thankful that her bedroom was clean. She sniffed her shirt and grimaced. “Right. Shower.”

Downstairs, Waverly pulled the contents out of her basket and put the table together. She lit the four small candles in the center of the table then grabbed her two plates from the counter where she sat them. Waverly folded the bright yellow napkins and sat the silverware on top next to the plates. Finally came the long stem wine glasses. She smiled to herself at the romantic aura in front of her.

Waverly checked that the oven was pre-heated and removed the plastic wrap from her casserole dish before sliding it in the oven to warm it. She nodded to herself and brushed her hands off. “Wine, shit.”

Her hand reached the wine bottle at the same time as Nicole’s. “I got it, sit down.”

Waverly smiled and sat down in the chair nearest the oven. Nicole’s wet hair was pulled back in a bun at the back of her head. Her sweater was a dark chocolate brown with a loose knit that showed glimpses of a white tank top underneath as her torso shifted with the effort to pull the cork free of the bottle. Waverly watched with rapt attention, “You look lovely.”

Nicole turned halfway toward Waverly, “Thanks. So do you. Blue is a good colour for you.”

With the cork removed, Nicole filled their glasses with the Chianti and then sat the bottle to the side on the table. She held her glass up by the stem and Waverly mirrored the move, “Thank you for doing all this.”

Waverly smiled and tipped their glasses together. They took sips of the wine, “You can repay me with another song,” Waverly teased.

Ha ha ha,” Nicole said.

“So I hope you like lasagna. I didn’t know if you eat meat so it’s vegetarian. I hope that’s okay,” Waverly replied.

She rushed to the oven and took out the dish with her hands covered by the towels that were hanging on the stove. “I’m sure it’s perfect,” Nicole replied, “I do eat meat though. For future reference.” Nicole got up and took the dish from Waverly, “You went to all the trouble to make it. Let me help.”

Dinner was peaceful and exactly what they both needed after the turmoil following Nicole’s release from the hospital and the discovery that Willa turned out to be alive if not well. After they finished and deposited the plates into the sink, Waverly filled their empty glasses with the last of the Chianti and followed Nicole to the living room. “Okay, weirdest thing you ever did on a dare?” she asked as she folded her legs beneath her on the couch.

Nicole grimaced and took the offered glass. “Oh man that’s a tough one. You know, honestly, once I worked out that I was a lesbian, I stopped doing dares. Didn’t want to accidentally out myself, you know?”

Waverly nodded, “Were you in the closet about it? You seem so comfortable and confident now. I can’t imagine you otherwise.”

Nicole took another drink and sat the glass down. She adjusted her body toward Waverly and rested her head against the back of the couch. “I wouldn’t say I was ashamed or hiding. Just working everything out. Teen years are awkward enough as it is, adding something that makes you different from everyone else to the mix makes you a target.”

“Now that, I can relate to. The Earp last name is a curse, literally,” Waverly replied into her wine.

Nicole’s eyebrows crinkled. Waverly chewed on her lower lip. Nicole reached out to touch Waverly’s knee, “Hey, come back.”

Waverly shook a whole slew of memories off her shoulders and smiled. Nicole wished with her whole being that Waverly could tell her all the secrets that seemed to hang on her like a chain wrapped around her petite frame. Waverly took a distracted drink of her wine and stared at the wall behind Nicole. “Okay,” Nicole whispered.

She patted Waverly’s knee and disappeared back upstairs. Waverly cursed at herself for getting morose. Draining her wine glass did little to make her feel better. When Nicole came bouncing back down the stairs with her guitar in hand and a hopeful smile on her face, Waverly felt a break in the dam of emotions she had been holding in. A tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped at it with the sleeve of her sweater. Nicole sat the guitar down on the table, “Well shit,” she wrapped her arms around Waverly’s shoulders, “That had the opposite effect I was hoping for.”

Waverly burrowed into the hug and laughed, “Sorry, I’m just—I’m a mess.”

Nicole pulled back from the hug and lightly grasped Waverly’s chin, “Hey, you are perfect.”

One side of Waverly’s mouth quirked up, she felt her cheeks flush. She shook her head and placed a feather light kiss on Nicole’s lips. Waverly glanced to the side at the guitar and waggled her eyebrows. “One song,” Nicole said.


End file.
